


è un segreto tra di noi

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Londra, M/M, Música, Passione - Freeform, Violino, amoresegreto, dinottescoppialapassione, musicaclassica, omofobia, ottocento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Lui sa che lo sto ascoltando, e il mio cuore vola dall’altra parte del muro a cercare quel battito che mi manca, quella presenza così lontana, a pochi passi da me.*amami ora come mai, tanto non lo dirò, è un segreto tra noi due, tu ed io soltanto, soli in questa stanza xx
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	è un segreto tra di noi

**Author's Note:**

> E niente la musica è davvero tutto per me.  
> Amica e compagna fedele della mia vita. In più ultimamente mi aiuta a scrivere piccoli racconti d'amore, proprio come questo.
> 
> Occhi a questo simbolo *sono citazioni delle canzoni che mi hanno ispirato ;)  
> buona lettura
> 
> * Vivendo adesso cantata da Renga scritta da Elisa  
> * Dolci melodie poesia di Rossana Gabrielli  
> *Dialogo della serie tv Bridgeton

Londra 1813

Nella notte sento il canto di un violino lento, doloroso.

Le note attraversano le pareti della mia stanza risvegliando ricordi felici, ma lontani. 

Fuori la pioggia schizza contro la finestra e le note fluttuano nell’aria riempiendo lo spazio e rendendo ancora più bella la quiete della notte.

All’improvviso, non riesco a respirare, cerco di capire se sta raccontando con le note la storia del nostro amore segreto. Lui sa che lo sto ascoltando, e il mio cuore vola dall’altra parte del muro a cercare quel battito che mi manca, quella presenza così lontana, a pochi passi da me.

A piedi nudi, seguo quelle note che lasciano lo strumento. Sono note malinconiche che riempiono l’aria di emozioni e di una bellezza così intensa da lasciarmi senza fiato.

Ora la musica è più forte, è più intensa, più ammaliante, mi colpisce e mi striscia sotto la pelle mentre rabbrividisco e mi strofino le braccia come se stessi gelando.

Resto immobile, stranamente consapevole di tutto ciò che mi circonda: il tappeto sotto i miei piedi nudi, l'odore della legna nel caminetto che si diverte a disegnare ombre sul muro. Ma i miei occhi sono fissi sulla figura snella in piedi accanto alla finestra. Una figura che attira tutta la mia attenzione, tutti i miei sensi, e che con il suo violino riempie l’aria con un ritmo costante che sale portando con sé emozioni mai provate prima.

Alexander aveva gli occhi chiusi, le sue mani volavano aggraziate sulle corde, non avevo mai udito nulla di simile. Era poesia, seduzione, luce, ombra, e ogni altra contraddizione che mi veniva in mente.

Stringo gli occhi e alla luce fioca riesco a distinguere il suo profilo e quel ciuffo ribelle che gli ricade sul viso rendendolo ancora più affascinante.

Mi perdo alla vista di quelle mani e quelle dita lunghe che tengono lo strumento come se stessero stringendo una persona cara.

"Ti ho svegliato?" mi chiede e la sua voce mi fa trasalire, mi strappa dai miei pensieri.

Non si muove, non smette di suonare e sento nascere un sorriso sulle mie labbra.

"Ad essere onesto" dico, avvicinandomi a lui "sì, lo hai fatto!"

"Mi dispiace, io ... "

"Non è vero.” lo interrompo, fermandomi a pochi passi da lui, la posizione e il modo in cui stringe improvvisamente il violino mi dicono che non mi avrebbe permesso di avvicinarmi di più.

"Una nuova composizione?" chiedo, cercando di far rallentare il mio cuore innamorato.

Con un gesto nervoso sposta la ciocca ribelle che gli cade sul viso mentre annuisce, e ora vedo i fogli sul supporto e la penna adagiata accanto.

Faccio un segno di approvazione, senza aspettarmi una risposta.

Non gli chiedo se ha dormito o mangiato, perché so che non l’ha fatto.

È avvolto dai suoi pensieri e non posso fare niente; ma non voglio lasciarlo solo.

Ha smesso di suonare e mentre l'arco riposa, il nostro respiro è l'unico suono nella stanza ora.

"Allora ti lascio in pace," mi rassegno, facendo un passo indietro.

"No!" E la risposta è così silenziosa che sono quasi certo di non averla nemmeno sentita.

Riprende a suonare con gli occhi chiusi, ma non sta più componendo. Certo che no, ora che sono qui, non riesce più a concentrarsi.

Ma va bene, continuerà a suonare, pezzi che conosce meglio di chiunque altro, anche meglio del compositore originale.

Mi accomodo sulla poltrona vicina e sollevo le ginocchia nascondendo i miei piedi sotto una coperta appesa al bracciolo della sedia.

La musica riempie la stanza, mi circonda, riempie ogni cellula del mio corpo, vibra nelle mie vene come l'adrenalina e mi abbraccia riscaldandomi meglio di quanto possa fare qualsiasi coperta.

Lentamente, in modo quasi irriconoscibile, la musica cambia, passa da un brano veloce e stimolante a una composizione calda, lenta che svanisce in un profondo silenzio.

"Magnus?"

Sbatto gli occhi. Non mi sono accorto di essere entrato e uscito dal sonno.

"Torna a letto." dice piano, guardandomi attentamente, il violino dimenticato in mano.

C'è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non capisco e aggrotto le sopracciglia confuso. Si volta di nuovo verso la finestra, ma io sono già in piedi, tolgo con cura lo strumento dalle sue mani.

L'ho colto di sorpresa, questo è l'unico motivo per cui me lo permette, e il mio cuore inizia a correre.

*Corre come se volesse raggiungere il traguardo che mi si para davanti facendomi agognare quello che non posso avere.

Ma non sono io a correre, è il mio cuore e lascio che insegui l’amore.

I miei occhi si alzano per trovare il suo sguardo su di me, misterioso e profondo come sempre.

Mi rendo conto che gli sto stringendo ancora il polso perché riesco a sentire il suo battito accelerato sotto la mia mano. 

Anche lui, penso.

E a quel pensiero, tremo.

Il tempo si ferma, il silenzio si estende e non riesco a staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

I suoi occhi mi hanno sempre affascinato. Ho passato minuti, ore, giorni della mia vita a cercare di decifrarne il colore.

Alla luce fioca sono di un meraviglioso, caldo e intenso nocciola, incorniciati da lunghissime ciglia nere che mi fissano con un'intensità che mi fa contorcere.

Alla luce del giorno, li ho visti luminosi e scintillanti. In rare occasioni addirittura li ho visti brillare dorati, quasi trasparenti e ancora, li ho visti verdi come il lago del nostro giardino quando tramonta il sole.

Ho rinunciato a cercare di indovinare il loro colore; tutto quello che so è che non ho mai visto nessuno esprimere così tanto solo con i suoi occhi.

Ora questo sguardo mi blocca, mi seduce, mi legge come un libro aperto e io mi sento nudo fino all'anima e faccio un passo indietro, lasciando andare il suo polso.

I suoi occhi si restringono e mi ricorda un falco che osserva la sua preda, e mi fa sentire piccolo.

Cerco di distogliere lo sguardo ma non ci riesco. Sono ipnotizzato, paralizzato dalla profondità, dalla meraviglia che improvvisamente vedo sul suo viso.

"Alexander??"

La mia voce non suona come la mia, è piccola, interrogativa e lui sussulta mentre pronuncio il suo nome.

All'improvviso i suoi occhi si spalancano ed espira pesantemente, le sue dita eleganti mi stringono il viso e fanno morire le mie parole.

Sento ogni respiro che fa. Sento ogni singolo polpastrello sulle mie guance. Sento i palmi freddi che premono contro la mia pelle in fiamme.

Sto ancora cercando di capire cosa sta succedendo, e la sua bocca sfiora la mia proiettando una cascata di sentimenti attraverso tutto il mio corpo.

Le sue labbra indugiano sulle mie, sfiorandole lentamente, suscitando ogni tipo di sensazione. 

Sta mappando la mia bocca con la sua, le sue mani mi tengono dolcemente mentre il pollice mi accarezza lo zigomo.

I miei occhi si chiudono, le mie mani si posano timorose prima sui suoi fianchi - voglio sentirlo più vicino, ho bisogno di sentirlo più vicino - infine sulle sue spalle.

Emette un suono minuscolo, un piccolo gemito.

Seppellisco le mani nei suoi capelli selvaggi, lo tiro vicino e lo bacio.

Ed è così bello che sembra un abbraccio musicale.

Il primo tocco della sua lingua contro la mia mi fa gemere di piacere e lui immediatamente aumenta la presa, un braccio scivola lungo la mia schiena, premendomi contro il suo corpo snello e lungo.

La sua bocca è calda, le sue labbra sono morbide. Fa scivolare la sua lingua sulla mia arricciandola teneramente.

Mi stringo più vicino al suo bellissimo corpo mappando ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle pallida con le mie mani, e le mie labbra. 

Gemo in estasi il suo nome sentendo il bisogno di mostrargli quanto lo voglio.

Piccoli suoni di piacere si mescolano nell'aria, danzano vorticosi incuranti del pericolo che stiamo correndo.

*Per amore, rischiamo la vita tutti i giorni. 

*Per amore, dimentichiamo il dolore di essere nella stessa stanza con la persona amata e avere la sensazione che ci sia un oceano a separarci. Sguardi rubati, sfiorarsi di nascosto. Non poter abbozzare un sorriso senza prima assicurarci che nessuno ci guardi. Ci vuole coraggio a vivere oltre le tradizionali aspettative della nostra società.

*Chi può dire di fare altrettanto???

Per ora mi accontento di vivere il nostro amore in segreto, un amore che potrebbe mettere a rischio tutto ciò che, nel bene e nel male, siamo riusciti a costruire fino a questo momento.

*Amami ora, amami ancora, pensiamo a vivere adesso e tutto ciò, si spera, resterà solo un segreto tra noi due, soli in questa stanza.


End file.
